Knight's Royal
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Post TDKR. A hidden secret of deceit, a baby from royal blood, fleeing to Gotham City where Selina grows up with no memory of who she was born to be: the princess of Bruce Wayne's heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Knight's Royal**

**Disclaimer : All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

* * *

{Norena }

The night was bleak as the country's flag blew in the wind in colors of green and blue - the country's colors - while moonlight shafts bounced off the glass window panes of the royal bedroom. A young mother cradled a dark haired baby girl in her arms. The country's future heir.

That night, tragedy had struck the family. Both Prince Markus and Janela were found murdered.

I, Julise, a humble servant to the royal family, was given a mission from the words of crown Prince Markus himself. I was to take the child away from this land. Spare her from the pain of great loss which she would endure as the years passed.

Acting quickly, I gathered what belongings I could find and took the infant princess away from the plague that covered the royal household. Shame and fear entered my heart as I knew that this child would grow up never knowing who was destined to be.

It was the only way to save her life. I had no choice. I held the princess in my arms and nursed her on the journey to America. We fled on a cruise ship; I was alone with only the memories of the young prince and his lovely wife Janela to comfort their daughter.

When we arrived in Gotham City, I brought the baby to the city's orphanage. A young Gotham couple took the baby in as their own daughter. I had confidence that she would grow up to be a lady of elegance, truth and justice. Sometimes I wonder if abandoning her was the right thing.

Only time will tell...

* * *

{Gotham City}

Thirty years later...

"Selina,"

Selina's head snapped up and she fluttered her eyes, breaking herself from the endless racing thoughts that scourged her memory. She had been staying out of focus from the light murmurs of voices that echoed in her ear drums. Caring about other people's busy lifestyles and international stock funds was not her style.

She could care less about what the rich twits bagged on about cruise trips to the Caribbean coast or Paris. She bedeviled her own thoughts of spending a weekend get-away alone in the 'City of Love' with her certain brooding billionaire prince.

Bruce Wayne was carrying to champagne glass in his hand; his slender body slid through the crowd of admirers staring blankly at him with envious glares. "Excuse me," He exhaled trying not to trip on a woman's evening gown.

Selina stood near the French glass doors refusing not to look serious as she watched him cautiously avoid a few rich heiresses calling out his name like he was their small pet on a leash. Bruce shifted his eyes, trying to break free from the huddle of women that pressed their bodies up against his well structured shape. Eyes were puppy dog expressions as hands gripped his shoulders.

"Brucie," One tall blonde breathed out.

"Excuse me, ladies." Bruce casually walked from the crowd through the French doors. He looked flushed and annoyed.

"Always a charmer," Selina answered in a muffling mocking tone.

"I try not to be," He replied, handing her a glass. "So what are your evening plans for this evening, Selina Kyle?" He coaxed curling his soft lips, showing the smooth intents on the corner of his mouth. "Spending a night of luxury, or just home bound?"

"You think you know my lifestyle, Bruce Wayne..." She smirked her crimson blades. "You only know what I tell you." She placed her drink on the ledge.

"Oh really... I think I know more than you think." Bruce baited her.

"Alright, Mister Wayne, impress me."

Bruce put on a smug smirk. "If I'm right..."

"You get a rewarding kiss from yours truly." Selina leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Temping isn't it..."

"I accept." Bruce answered, putting his glass down. "I know that you like to curl under the covers, feeling the warmth because all your life you have felt winter's breath beating down your neck. Once you're alone, you place a pillow close to your chest feeling the security." He placed his gentle hand on her shoulder. "You like sipping hot chocolate on the fire-escape of your apartment in Old Town. Prada is your fashion taste and the sense of thrill in flooring the gas in sports cars."

Bruce looked deeply into her amber milk chocolate eyes. "The most important thing that I know about you, Selina Kyle, is that you're always there when someone needs you to be. Sometimes you can be stubborn and storm off but in the end you always come back."

Selina lifted her gaze into his dazzling hooded green-hazel eyes as she stood there, hand fiddling with the locket that was placed around her neck. The old trinket that she had kept for as long as she could remember, it was important to her for some purposed reason that she had yet to discover. The only piece of jewelry that she would fight tooth and nail to keep.

Sometimes she would think that the locket was her greatest treasure but in truth, the dashing billionaire standing face to face with her was the only treasure she cherished deeply within the vault that contained her bleeding heart.

Bruce revealed a charming rich smirk. "How did I do?" He was captivated by her surprising surreal expression. There was a tint of shadow that cast over her flawless creamed face that made her skin appear to be untouchable ceramic.

"I think I will make that an exception." She moved in closer until the tips of their noses touched, locking into a diamond formation of their nose bridges. Her plump red stained lips pressed tenderly against his moist warm lips not caring what the other guests thought.

Time had frozen around them as passion driven thoughts entered the depths of their mind. Bruce ran his hand down the back of her black one shoulder evening dress as she wrapped her arms around him. Finally they unlocked, rendering themselves breathless.

Bruce took a sip of his drink and gulped down.

Selina's face was downcast as her eyes gazed at the city lights. Her whole appearance had changed within a split second. Her mind was elsewhere at the moment thinking as flashes of memories entered her tortured mind.

Bruce could tell by the silence she presented that she was holding something back.

"Lina," He asked, placing his hand on her arm. She fluttered her eyes.

"Sorry handsome," She pulled away and moved to the ledge. "I'm just... not in the mood."

"That's rare coming from you."

Selina's eyes fell.

Bruce frowned, his eyes gazing at her with a questionable stare. "Mind telling me why you're acting so quite? It's just not the style I know."

She turned around on her heel. "Do you ever wonder... if this life wasn't the one planned out for you?"

"All the time," Bruce's voice lowered as he returned.

"I keep on seeing faces of people I have never seen before, but somehow I knew them. Alright call me crazy... Send me to Arkham if you will... But I just have sense that this wasn't the life intended for me."

Selina looked at Bruce, feeling conflicted. He moved closer. "So what, do you think? Do I deserve a straightjacket?"

"No." He answered, quickly taking her arms. "Dreaming of a different life is not crazy. I dream of freedom from this city every night when I put on the cape and cowl. To me it seems like there is no escape to the endless night. That there will be no dawn. I can never be that hero or man that Gotham needs."

"So I guess we're both suckers?"

Bruce nodded gravely, gazing up at the shaft of light reflecting in the clouds. An everlasting symbol he embraced as a mantle.

Selina lifted her chin. "Let me guess, the commissioner wants to share a cup of crappy coffee with you?"

Bruce smirked and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. He walked away.

"See you around, Mr. Wayne. " Selina said with a sly grin.

"Maybe," He bellowed out, heading through the glass balcony doors.

"I know where you live Wayne!" She called out in a canny tone.

"I'll tell Alfred not to lock the door." Bruce replied, slipping through the doors and vanishing within the crowds of the Mayor's guests.

* * *

One hour later...

Alfred Pennyworth walked into the front hall of Wayne Manor. He opened the door and Robin Blake was standing before him wearing a leather motorcycle jacket. His dark hair was slicked back and he held a folder in hand. "I need to see Bruce," Robin said in an urgent tone. "It's about Selina."

"Miss Kyle, she isn't trouble with the law I hope. Not another arrest?"

Robin shook his head. "No. This is something very different. I thought Bruce should be the first to hear it about just in case there's any surprises. Is he on the premises?"

Alfred nodded and gave a slight smile. "Come in, detective Blake."

* * *

A few minutes later...

Inside the Batcave, Detective Robin Blake handed Bruce the folder. "Representatives of the small county of Norena will be arriving in Gotham within the next 24 hours. Our sources stated that they will be investing..." He addressed in his East end like accent.

"What?" Bruce rasped, looking at the signature documents and pictures.

"You mean who." Blake pulled out a picture of a brunette dressed in black. "Your girlfriend, Selina Kyle."

"Selina?" Bruce asked in confusion. "She's been clean for two years." He made a screen with her criminal record pop up. "The clean state device had erased all records." He indicated to the screen. "Arrests, juvenile and scams."

"The investigation isn't for past crimes, Bruce. They are tight lipped about this. Gordon is checking in further. The police escort as already been arranged once the jet touches down on the Gotham International airstrip."

Bruce got up from his desk chair and moved down the platform to his raising glass cabinet from the stream of water that housed his Kevlar Batsuit armor. "We need to figure out what their after, Robin. Blackmail is one of the options that they might use to incarcerate Selina."

Blake nodded. "Heading out?" He looked questionable.

Bruce was unresponsive as his hand reached for the cowl. "Selina could be a prime target. I have to survey her apartment."

"Well, she is your girlfriend."

"Don't you have a bullet casing to dust for prints, Robin?" Bruce replied with a hint of a growl.

"I'll see what else I can dig up on my end? Unless you want Oracle..."

"No." Bruce repeated in a rough tone as he examined his Batsuit. "We have to keep this circle small. Very small." He stated, pulling off his shirt. "Even Selina can't know about this at the moment." He pulled on his torso armor, his leggings and finally his waterproof boots.

"Keeping secrets from your woman isn't very trusting."

"If Selina is a target, and all the things that you stated from the report are true, then she needs to be kept in the dark until we figure out what they're after and if it does have involvement with Selina's life." Bruce said, applying on his black camouflage makeup over his eyes.

"You really do care about her, don't you, Bruce?"

The billionaire turned, looking raccoon eyed.

"A lot of changes have been happening in your city, Bruce. Batman is more of a hero than an outlaw. Clean streets. Maybe you should think about having a life outside of the cave. Maybe someplace other than Gotham with her."

Bruce pulled on his graphite cowl over his head - transforming into Batman. His piercing dark shadowed eyes were burning at the young detective. "I'll think about it." He rasped in a deep gravelly voice as his lips curled from the tightness of the cowl. He recollected the kiss he shared with Selina hours before at the charity gala. "Now I have some hunting to do." He walked down the stairs of the platform and headed to the Batpod.

"Happy hunting!" Blake called out.

Batman turned around. "If anything is out of place. I'll know it was you." He warned as Blake pulled out the desk chair and placed his hands on the keyboard. He slid his body on the saddle of the Batpod, stomach crunching as he spread out his arms and grasped the handles. The throttle started - in a flash he roared out through the rushing water fall.

* * *

The bleak wind was billowing across Selina's face as she entered the alleyway that led to the back way of her Old town apartment. It was dimly lit from the nearby street lights. Only a few shafts of light from the moon above guided her path as her high heels clicked on the puddle covered pavement.

Ahead through the narrow space of the alley, leading to the fire escape of her apartment, she saw a figure standing there dressed in black.

"I don't have time for this," she stiffened her back and advanced, showing no fear in her eyes. As she drew closer, the profile was more defined; a bald headed man with a beard. He wore black army boots and carried a rifle on his right shoulder. A bullet proof vest was strapped to his upper body and spiked gauntlets on his wrists. From his left, another drew out from the shadows, wearing the same attire except he carried blade. This seemed all familiar to her.

Selina hauled, sensing a threat. Her pulse was raising as they circled around her like hungry dogs. "You boys looking to dance," she purred in a slow seductive tone, keeping her eyes focused on their weak points.

She knew that this was a deadly situation. Getting out alive was her only option... but the question that raced in her mind. Why was she the target? She remained calm with her words and moved further back. "Who the hell are you jerks?" she hissed, preparing her body to strike. Her fists were tight and her body tensed. "Looking for someone?" Her eyes swept the shadows. "Or am I just the lucky girl tonight?"

Without warning a shadow jumped down from the roof, a chain was in his hands. He barreled down at her. She flipped backwards out of the way before the impact. Landing on the balls of her feet , she brushed the long strands off her forehead.

Selina moved into a fighting position. The attacker arose to his feet and hissed as he pulled out a pistol. His face was covered, only revealing his dark eyes. "Death has come to you..." He moved drastically towards her.

She high kicked him, using her sharp heel as a weapon to drive into his shoulder. He struck her in the waist with a quick jab with his knee. She tumbled to the pavement. Quickly she reacted and jumped back onto her feet and made the decision that this fight was her game to play now. She held nothing back and lunged forth.

In a blinding kick to the rib, her heel suck deep into his flesh and ripped the material. "Why are you the only dancing?" she questioned, looking at the other mercenaries standing there watching her every move.

The attacker came at her again, charging. She was prepared. She leaped over him then grabbed his ankle and twisted his leg. He jerked to the ground yelping. Selina turned around. "Whose next?" she yelled.

The one with the knife walked closer, waving his blade until something latched onto his foot and pulled him up with rapid speed. He screamed a lung full as the knife dropped from his hands.

Selina lifted her head and looked up at the shadow with pointy ears. "Well this night just keeps getting better and better."

Batman was crouched on the ledge, holding the grapple wire. His gloved hand grabbed a tuff of hair from the mercenary and pulled him closer until his breath was beating down the man's throat. "What are you doing here?" he bellowed. "Who sent you after her?" His throat burned.

The mercenary snickered. "It doesn't matter. She is dead to us anyway."

Batman gritted his teeth and lowered the wire. "You're paid up to murder Selina Kyle? A hired gun?"

"Money is not the issue." The man said as he bit into a capsule hidden in his mouth and fell unconscious as his mind was erased from the toxin he swallowed.

Batman quickly tied the wire onto a ledge and jumped down. He landed on the last of the attackers knocking him to his feet. He then looked at Selina. "You alright," he rasped.

"I could've handled it." Selina growled. "I don't need protection, Mr. paranoid."

Batman shook his head. "Just..." He scoffed at her remark. In his mind he was trying to gather the right words to say in his defense. "You're my..."

She crossed her arms. "Listen I know how to take care of myself. I lived on the East End streets remember. I don't like being the damsel."

"You're not 'the Cat' anymore Selina." He replied.

"Don't remind me," she crouch down to the unconscious gunman and looked at his uniform. "Well what do you know. Another group of mercenaries. Go figure."

Batman walked closer, studying the emblem on the chest of one of the men. "They're not the League of Shadows or Russian arms. But they're still scum."

"I'll call the cops and then I'm gone, Bruce." She replied in a spiteful voice. "I don't need to be a bull's eye target. I have enough personal demons that I want gone. You know as well as I that the 'clean slate' didn't erase everything." She gulped down. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Batman shifted his glance to the bound gunman.

"There's more to this whole threat than that." He spoke as his tongue touched the roof of his mouth. Selina gazed up into the darkened irises under the slits. She looked withdrawn and defeated by her own emotions.

"Selina, I need to you to come me. You'll be safe at the manor until the heat dies down."

"Come with you?" She shook her head. "No. I want to go back to my apartment."

"It's not safe anymore." He rasped in frustration. "Those were trained killers. Not our average street brawlers. If I hadn't interfered you would've been dead. Is that what you want Selina Kyle?"

Selina gritted her teeth. "I cheat death, Bruce."

"Not tonight. You're coming back to the manor with me. That's final. I can't afford to lose you." His lips curled as his tone became softer. "I couldn't face..."

Selina moved in closer. "Face what?" Her lips were nearly touching his flesh. "Don't tell be the brooding Dark Knight has a soft spot?"

Batman gave a quick eye roll. "Come on!" He growled as rain started to beat down on them. He opened his cape and pulled her close. Selina tucked her head underneath the memory cloth as they exited the alley.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to a different Post TDKR tale! This is something different and special that I wanted to share with you. It's something fun, mysterious and of course romantic. I wrote this last year and it took awhile to find the segments and piece them back together. So it would take long for me to update this story. There will be a considerable amount of fluff, playful banters and lots of steamy moments. And of course the Batman and the Bat clan. So stick around, because this is going to be one hell of a Bat and Cat story with new and old faces. Plus Alfred finally gets a lady. I love writing this story so much. It's Princess Dairies mixed Nolanverse Batman. Thank you and enjoy.**

** Don't worry I'm still updating all my other stories and of course I will have some new ones and one shots along the way! Let me what you think and if want anything included.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Ghost of the Past**

* * *

Hours later, the heavy down pour pelted against the window panes of the main study, Bruce with his bare chest gleam from excess beads of water entered through the doorway, his hands were gripping two mugs of freshly made creamy hot chocolate. He gingerly stepped over a comforter fanned out across the floorboards near the fireplace.

He glanced down at the dark auburn haired brunette, naked and curled under the blanket, her wet clothes were piled in a heap and her sleek hair was long and cascading off her bare shoulders. He excepted a witty retort from those red lips. All he heard was a compressed soulful sigh escape from her throat.

"You don't seem to be in the mood tonight?" He asked in a practical tone, handing her a mug.

"I'm surprised," Selina replied with a shadow of a smirk crossed over her lips. "I thought Alfred always prepares the drinks in this house?"

"It's late." He replied instantly.

She lifted the mug and placed the warm ceramic on her forehead. Right now all she felt was restless and confused. Bruce sat down beside her , pulling the covers onto his body. He laid on his right side as his hand grasped the mug of coco. "Something is on your mind , Lina?"

She raised her eyebrows and gave him a pointed look."You mean the fact the people are trying to kill me?" She stormed. " I have to find out why I'm all the sudden a target!"

"I'll look into it." he reassured her, watching her mash her teeth into her bottom lip. Don't worry."

"What are you suddenly my protector?"

"If you want me to be..." He smirked pulling the blanket high to her chest. His hazel- green eyes softened as he stared at her beautiful features. Selina tried to ignore the intense gaze of his deep hooded eyes. She flickered her eyes shifting to the warm glow of the fire.

"Its just too overwhelming for me, handsome." she said, voice growing wary. "It feels that I'm hitting the deep end again."

Bruce's stone like expression turned into a more dangerous one. "I know something that will help get you relax." He straightened from the floor, and sat down behind her and encircled her waist in his arms, pulling her back against his bare chest. Selina turned her head slightly, looking deeply in the depth of hazel staring back at her, and she leaned back against his embrace, her rigid posture relaxing over the scorching body seeping out of his body. She closed her eyes, feeling his moist lips drop against the side of her neck and a rumble of contentment vibrated in her throat.

He crashed his lips onto hers as they folded into each other, feeling the warmth of their hearts , the steady beat of the rain hitting the windows. He sheltered her with his strong arms. Not wanting to release her. Not after knowing that he almost lost her tonight if he hadn't stepped in. He convinced himself that she would be safe .

Selina pulled away with a heated gaze. Her emotions refusing as she collected images in her mind from past dreams and visions she had experience . She faintly closed her eyes.

_A face of a young woman , a stranger to her but somehow she know that woman was close to her. The hair was dark brown , eyes hazel and gentle features. She closed her eyes feeling the warmth of hands cradling her with motherly love. Then the locket twirling in the air._

She flicked her eyes finding herself matching the darkness of Bruce's almond shaped eyes. Her mouth curled. "Damn," she cursed .

"What?" Bruce responded.

"Nothing." Selina countered as names whispered in her ears. _Janela and Markus_. She recalled hearing those names . They were ghosts of the past that slowly faded into the darkness of her own raging devils inside. It was soul splitting.

Bruce threaded his fingers through the strands of her hair. "Selina," he spoke tenderly.

She dug her face into his chest. "Lets go up to her room and get some sleep."

He agreed.

* * *

Three hours later...

Selina Kyle awoke inside Bruce Wayne's arms in a cold sweat as she swiped her forehead. She had felt a bit feverish the night before, awakening from blurry images that lodged within the depths of her mind. She couldn't understand why there were so many details collecting. Faces that she had remembered seeing only once. Voices that she heard in the darkness as she felt the warmth of a strong arms grasp and cradle her infant body.

Bruce flicked opened his eyes and lifted his head from the pillow. "Selina," He looked at her with concern in his deep soulful hazel eyes, merely inches away from hers. "What's wrong?" He reacted shooting upwards as a hand gripped on her shoulder. Panic had entered his mind thinking that she had fallen ill.

"I'm fine,"

"No , you're not fine." Bruce countered studying her slightly fearful expression. "Mind telling what's going on?"

"Always the detective, aren't you rich boy?" She coaxed.

"I'm concerned." He gave a defeated look and warmly rubbed his hand down the bare planes of her back. "It's still early..and we had a late night. It could have been a dream."

"More like a recurring nightmare. But hey we can't all have pleasant dreams."

He shook his head faintly. "Try to sleep." He snorted quickly realizing that it was words of irony. "This is coming from me. We are deranged up aren't we, Lina?" He smirked and sank back into the sheet.

"You're the one that dresses like a bat and goes around scaring people.." she muttered, laying back down into the sheet, resting her cheek on his thick muscled crooked arm and then moving down to the bare groves of his sooth warm chest . " At least I dress in style,"

"You call pointed cat ears and a skin tight leather body suit style?"

"At least I don't growl when I talk ."

Bruce's lips sealed tight. "It's because Batman is the shadow side of me. Plus it is for intimation." He continued. "Theatricality."

"Whatever," she replied quietly curling her slender body closer to his before they both drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Bruce awoke quickly. He narrowed his tender gaze downwards at Selina wrapped under the blankets. He studied her for a moment and lightly pressed a soft kiss on her brow. "I love you," he whispered silently and then he placed his pillow in her arms. Gently he unlocked her locket and pulled it swiftly off her neck.

He arose from the floor, and quietly slipped out of the bedroom room. He turned and took one last glance at her and then he walked into the shadows of the hall only to find Alfred in a bath robe walking towards stairway.

"Master Wayne," Alfred was struck speechless to see his young employer walking the halls early in the morning. "Is Miss Kyle here?"

Bruce rubbed his lips together still tasting her lingering kiss. "I need you to watch over her. I'll be in the cave. Did Robin call last night?"

"Miss Gordon called. She sent you information. It's waiting in the cave."

Bruce gave a short quick and continued down the stairs.

"Should I prepare some morning coffee, sir?" Alfred asked.

"Yes. Alfred. Do that." Bruce answered looking down at the locket. "I have something to look up it. I might be awhile." He lifted his gaze to the doorway of the master bedroom. "Selina sleeps in until ten. You'll have plenty of time.

Alfred arched up one white eyebrow. "What happened last night, Master Wayne?"

"She was attacked. I planned to find out the reason." He growled.

"Maybe there's more to Miss Kyle than you know , sir?"

"What are you implying , Alfred?" Bruce shot a lethal look at his butler."That she's keeping more secrets from me. No, I trust her . This locket holds the answer that I need to finger out .." He paused focusing in on the crest in the center. "Her past."

"Sir?" Alfred asked in a curious tone of words.

Bruce hasted himself down the hall and headed to the study. Quickly he moved to the grand piano. pressed the three keys .

Within a few seconds the bookshelf opened. He slipped inside and headed to the secret elevator.

* * *

A few minutes Bruce entered the cave. He was alert as there was a movement in the shadows near the work out bench area. His dark eyes shifted to the small slender figure in the shadows. Without any thought he grabbed the metal projectile and was flung into air. It whistled and landed into the stone wall.

A teenager jumped onto the bench, his dark raven hair reflected the industrial lights above as his dark chocolate eyes glared at Bruce. "What the hell?" he swore turning his focus at the metal bat shaped object that nearly missed his head.

Bruce sighed and set his jaw down hard. "Tim," he scorched. "What are you doing here?"

"Training. Blake instructed me. I have to prepare myself for the battlefield." There was a pause in his words. "I hope you don't mind that I came here without asking?"

" I do mind," Bruce growled, folding his arms over his torso. "You disabled the security."

Tim Drake the orphan that Robin Blake takes care of and is treats like a little brother shrugged his shoulders. "You're an intelligent man." he shot back, with his East End accent. " Easy fix."

Bruce mumbled under his breath. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh right. You're girlfriend is sleeping upstairs."

"Hey.. listen Drake." He clenched his jaw.. "You're not supposed to be in here with my permission. I would appreciate if you remind quite while doing your balance exercises." He paused. "After that I want you to do 200 pushups. Twenty second breathing break." He smirked.

"Bruce..."

"What oh you want to you 40 more. Be my guess." Bruce moved to the platform while hearing Tim curse under his breath. "Add another 50."

"What?"

"I want you to be equip for the streets, Tim. No exceptions." He executed a perfect round house kick knocking out a brick from the wall. "Strength, endurance, speed and determination is what you need to gain. You play by my rules."

Tim moved closer and peered at the brick. Amazed. He followed Bruce up the stairs of the platform. Bruce pulled out his desk chair and sat down. Observing the locket. "Isn't that you're girlfriends locket? And here I thought she was the thief."

Bruce squinted his eyes. "Alright add in a set to sit ups. No breaks." He looked at the security footage of City Hall, the Commissioner's Office, First National bank and then Arkham. Then he an radio transmitter receiver piece in his right ear. "Oracle," he spoke roughly placing his left hand on his pronounced chiseled chin.

* * *

Across town inside her dorm room of Gotham University Barbara Gordon was sitting on her bed looking at her lap top screen. Her piercing blue eyes gazed at the list of names on the LD screen. Swiped his red copper tinged bangs she pressed the ear piece. "I'm all ears, Bruce."

"I need you to look up all information that you have on Nerona. History, specs and least on the murder cases. Let me know what you can dig up." Bruce said on the other line.

Barbara was quick on the key board and quickly scanned the websites and newspaper articles . "There was a death this past week. In the royal family. Queen Annalise of Nerona was found dead in her bedroom chambers. Cause of death is inconclusive at the moment. Police are still investigating on the murder. "She stated looking deeper into the information." It seems that the royal family as suffered a great deal of loss. The crown Prince Markus was killed in a car accident and his wife Janela died of complication to child birth. The child did survive but the location is unknown."  
Bruce's lips formed a tight straight line. "Unknown?" he had a sinking feeling .

"That's all it states , Bruce. If I find anything more I will let you know."

"Alright. Inform Robin to keep a sharp eye on the arrival of the representatives of Nerona. "

"Bruce are you alright, you seemed spook about this?"

"Selina was attacked last night. The only problem with that was I knew something would happen to her ever since Robin told me about the arrival of the representatives. I just have a feeling that their after her." He was taking it all in feeling shocked about the answers that his mind was concocting. He lifted up the locket. "I'm sending you a scan of Selina's locket."

"I'll look at it after, Bruce. Right now I have a class to get too. Chat later..."

Bruce rolled his eyes and focused his attention onto the screen while hearing Tim count the reminder of set he was breathlessly performing. He clicked his wireless mouse and zoom the picture into the flat screen. The Queen of Verona shared a similar resemblance to Selina. Same captivating and alluring eyes and hair was the identical color. "What's the hidden picture?" he questioned. He arose and pressed a button under the desk. The Batsuit emerged from the cube.

Tim Drake swiped the sheet of sweat from his forehead. "You're going back out there? In the daylight? With the cape and cowl on?"

Bruce turned and looked at the fourteen year old. "Not as Batman." He grabbed his utility belt and clipped it around his trim waist. " I need you to say in the cave and inform me on the comlink if Robin calls."

The teen nodded at the order. "What if Selina asks about you?"

"Tell her I had to going for a ride" He replied pulling on a long sleeve black dress shirt while slipping the locket into his Levi's pocket. "I'll be overlooking the escort." He said moving down the platform and heading to a parked gleaming black and silver Augusta MV Brutale. He moved the bike off the cement ramp. Placing a helmet over his head and raving up the engine as he positioned his slender body on the saddle.

Within moments he drove off the ramp and sped through the waterfall and down the narrow road heading to the overpass of the freeway.

* * *

Detective Robin Blake was leaning his back against the wall as he glanced at the parked limos with flags blowing in the wind. An elegant woman with short light blonde hair slid her body gracefully into the back of the waiting limo. Police cars were positioned anywhere as officers stood by waiting for the order from Gordon.

Gotham Times reporter Vicki Vale was standing near the entrance side walk of the Gotham International Airport. "Still no word from the Commissioner on the reason why the Representative of the country of Nerona has arrived in Gotham. These cops are line up for protection wondering of there will be a terrorist attack today?"

Blake turned his head and looked Commissioner Jim Gordon leaned against his unmarked Ram pickup with a three way in his hand.

"How's it looking?" Gordon replied.

"Clear on our end." One officer responded through the three ways.

"Sir," Blake walked over.

"Detective. I thought you prefer desk work that grunt work? Gordon implied. "I thank you for your services today."

Blake returned a nod. "The mercenaries that you placed into the holding cell? You think there are more of them hiding on the streets?"

"I can't make assumptions. This is a precaution." Gordon moved to his squadron of officers. "We move in two minutes."

"Where are we heading?" Blake asked, his voice curious.

"City Hall."

* * *

Bruce Wayne maneuvers the Augusta through traffic, keeping a steady gaze on the traffic officers directing cars. He pulled to a curb and dismounts. His ear piece buzzed.

"Bruce, they're heading to City Hall. It's just two. An older woman and a tall body guard." Blake addressed through the comlink.

"Stay sharp." Bruce ordered. "I planted bugs at City Hall. Comlink is tune for zeroing in the frequency," he said as the cool wind brushed against his face. He pulled the helmet over his face and slipped into the alleyway.

Moments later... Bruce entered the apartment building that overlooks City Hall some of the slack jawed tenants stare him down through their doors was he strode down the hallway looking for the empty apartment that would give him a snipers view of the limo. He found apartment 3220 and uses a lock pick to unlock the door. With stealth he slides inside and shuts the door.

He moved to the window pulling out a viewing lens and looks at the row police cars surrounded the premier of the front entrance. The limo pulls to the curb. Gordon gets out of his unmarked vehicle and walks over to the back doors of the car.

A golden short haired blonde elderly woman dressed in a powder blue suit steps out with a stern face as Gordon walks her to the steps.

"What's going on here?" Bruce rasped, a questionable assumption welled in his eyes.

* * *

Jim Gordon scanned the area as the representatives' bodyguard trails behind them.

"I trust you've made the arrangements with the Mayor. As I instructed." She says turning her gaze sideways at the commissioner. "We can't afford any mistakes. Not this time."

Detective Robin Blake tuned into the conversations from his radio transmitter placed into his ear as he leaned his back against the car.

Gordon nodded. "Everything is ready as you instruction, Miss..."

"You may call me Julise. I've been with the royal family for twenty seven years keeping the castle up to date. Now that our Queen has parted finding the crown princess is our main priority." She turned at look at her bodyguard. "Liam I want you to stay near the doors. In case of any attacks."

Liam nodded and positioned his body into a regal form arms crossed and eyes sharp.

Blake pressed the radio transmitter in his ear. "Bruce did you get all that?"

"Yes," the billionaire answered. "They're here for their missing princess." he had a sinking feeling whom the the heir might be. "We need to find out who is the main target that they require."

Blake nodded. "I'm on it."

* * *

Inside the Mayor's officer Julise sat with elegant poise as the secretary handed her a cup of tea. "Merci my dear," she replied with a slight smile. Her sea water eyes gazed at the documents that were on the desk. Police records, photo ID's and current address of a twenty- seven year old ginger haired brunette. She lifted the birth certificate that was labeled with the name of a name she smiled at..

She lifted her heated gaze at Commissioner Gordon and the Mayor Hamilton Hill. "Is this all the information that you have on her?"

Gordon nodded, "She's a tough one to dig information form. All databases were deleted of her records. She nearly exists."

Julise leaned back into the chair. "Does this young lady have any relations with men from this city?" she was direct as throat was edging.

"Yes. Bruce Wayne. Lives ten minutes from here." He pulled out the photo and handed it to her. " I think he should be the one that might have the answers."

She looked at the photo. "I see."

"Do you think that this young woman is really the princess of Verona?" Hill implied leery.

"Without a doubt." Julise simply replied. "She has her grandmother's eyes and mothers lips."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Gordon countered. "You shouldn't make any assumptions until you meet with her."

"And when can I meet with her?"

"I'll make the arrangements."

Julise arose from the desk and gracefully walked to the window. "I can't tell you how important finding the sole heir is to our country. She is the future. It doesn't matter about her upbringing. We've all made mistakes and regrets. All that matters is her birthrate. We can't afford to lose this chance to save Verona." She was silent. "I was the one that bought the princess to Gotham. It was the only way I could have protected her from the dangers that her parents endured." Tears were forming behind her crisp blue eyes. "No child should have ever had to endure that tragedy."

Commissioner Jim Gordon agreed. "Then let's go introduce you to the long-lost heir." He stated looking at his mobile screen. "You'll meet her at Wayne Manor in one hour.."

"Wonderful," Julise smiled warmly.

* * *

Bruce was still listening to the conversation in the apartment. He looked haunted as the words buzzed into his ear. His cell phone chimed. He pulled it out from his leather jacket. "What?" he demanded, flaring inside.

"Master Wayne there is something I think you should know..."

"I'm listening."

"You're having guests at two in the afternoon. Commissioner Gordon and the representative of Nerona."

Bruce felt a little weary. "Where's Selina?"

"Getting dressed in your room, Master Wayne."

"Make sure she doesn't leave the premises. I will at the manor in ten minutes." He hung up and the pressed his ear piece. "Blake, meet me in the cave." With a swift move he walked out of the apartment and headed down the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Truth**

* * *

Inside the front hall of Wayne Manor, Alfred dressed in a black vested suit opened the door to greet the guests that had arrived. His eyes twinkled as he gazed at royal assistant, Julise and her bodyguard Liam.

Moments later... Julise sat with her leg crossed and hands resting on her lap. Bruce causally entered through the doorway, he was dressed in a mute gray Armani tailor-made suit and groomed dark hair comb back. The sharp corners of his lips formed a welcoming smile hiding his true emotions of being slightly nervous.

"Good afternoon" he said, keeping his distance. "What can I do for you," he looked at Gordon. "Commissioner?

Gordon arose from the chair and addressed the billionaire. "Sorry for the unexpected meeting, Mr. Wayne. There is an important manner that needs to be addressed. It's about your girlfriend, Selina Kyle."

Bruce gave a questioning look, furrowing his eyebrows. "Selina," he paused between words, pursing his lips.

"What's going on here?" His appearance turned more serious at the moment, he frowned. "Care to explain to me what this is all about, Commissioner. Why does it concern my girlfriend? If she had been report for an aggravated assault I can give an explanation for you."

Gordon shook his head. "This is not about the felonies she has done, Mr. Wayne. It's about her past." he said quickly. "Where is Miss Kyle?"

"Upstairs." The billionaire answered with rapid pace feeling slight flushed in his cut-stone cheeks.

Julise arose from the couch with a stern expression. "I can't tell you how important this meeting is to my country, Mr. Wayne. I need to speak with her." Bruce glanced at the elegant light blonde haired French woman with was trying to be straight forward.

He walked to the window. "I need an explanation."

"Oh, I see ...well." She sat back down. "I guess you do deserve a bit of the truth of which I am going to give to your girlfriend." Bruce heard her audibly sigh as she locked her eyes at him. "Perhaps I should tell you the main part of the story. You might be confused with the details."

"Details?" Bruce's eyebrows crept up his forehead as he studied her soften expression.

Alfred heard footfalls as he turned his head and looking Selina Kyle wearing a pair of jeans and one of his dress shirts entered the study, looking daze. She arched her back and stretches. "Good morning, Alfred." she yawned feeling content. Eyes flickered at the attention he was giving to the people in the study. She looked at Bruce who waved her inside.

His eyes widen looking at her outfit. A black laced bra was showing underneath the white Armani shirt. He made a gesture telling her to button the shirt up. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What's with him?" she asked Alfred. "Burnt his candles at both ends again?" That was the remark she released buttoning the shirt up and fixing her hair. "Alfred what is going on here?"

"It's best that you find out for yourself, Miss Kyle." The butler stated.

Selina entered the study. Her dark eyes looked forward at Julise. "What the hell, Wayne you woke me up to have tea with the Queen of England."

Julise's mouth dropped. "I beg your pardon." She arose and looked at the bold brunette. "Who are you?"

"None of your business," Selina snapped moving to her boyfriend. "So care to explain what is going on here, another social gathering with the elite?"

Bruce shook his head. "No. This time it's about you, Selina."

"Me?"

Julise walked over to her. "So you are Selina Maria Kyle?" she asked. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"I can't say the same for you, cream puff."

Bruce was trying to keep a straight face. "Selina, don't be rude. She came here to speak with you about an important issue?"

"Look if this is about the necklace I stolen," she smirked defiantly. " I can honestly say that I return it."

Julise looked confused. "No. This is about your past?"

"Keeping a record? I thought I erased all my information on the wire with the Clean Slate."

The older woman was careful and looked sympathetic. "Do you remember your childhood, Miss Kyle?"

Selina looked stand offish. "I guess." She replied trying to push the nights she slept in alley ways feeling hunger for the first time and accepting it. Running on train tracks and fighting for survival with junkies and muggers. "What the hell is this all about?" There was edge in her voice. "Spill it!" she demanded.

"That childhood that you know. Your parents wasn't what you were intended for." she paused trying to gather the right words to speak. "You are not just Selina Kyle of Gotham City. You are Annalina the princess of Nerona. You're parents were murdered when you were only an infant. I fled to Gotham and placed you into an orphanage. It was to protect you."

Selina stripped of her semblance the moment she realized that this was no joke. "Wait ...what?" Her voice was rattling. "What the hell is going on here?" she spattered as fury entered her dark eyes. "I...don't understand."

"This is the truth. You are the sole heir to the throne of Verona. The daughter of the crown prince and his wife. The granddaughter of Queen Annalisa." Julise affirmed. 'I'm sorry that this is shock to you. I wanted to tell the truth sooner even before the queen passed. It wasn't the right time."

"And what is the truth?" she snarled feeling cornered with a gun pointing at her face or being convicted by her past. "My whole life , everything that I endured through blood , sweat and tears was a- damn lie."

"It was to protect you. I bought you to this city. I saved your life." Julise protested with an even tone.

"Son of a bitch!" Selina snapped. Her body was broiling. An agitation of thoughts flashed inside. There was unrest to the soul that dwelt within her slender athletic form. Pieces were shattering. Turbulence. "Why?" Lungs felt like exploding. "Why do I have to endure this hellish life?" She stormed quickly out of the room.

"Selina!" Bruce called out after her never turning his off her hair bending as she disappeared down the hall. He turned to Julise. "I'll go talk to her."

Liam gave a short nod as Julise moved to the window. "I didn't mean to clash my words with her. Forgive me." She gave a gentle tone turning to Liam.

"The princess will need time to think this through, Julise." The head of security said in his Irish accent. "Give her time."

"Oh Liam, I wonder if I even did the fair thing do to. She was unprepared for the truth." She jaw was tightening. "It's been a life time since these tired old eyes gaze into her sweet face. Now she has hatred towards me."

Liam shifted closer. "I sense an unparalleled division within her. Regrets that drive her into a conclusion that her life is only full of turmoil. With proper guidance the princess will learn the burden of ruling the country."

"I trust those words, Liam."

He lifted her him and kiss it. "Thank you, Julise."

* * *

Meanwhile down the hall Selina had whipped herself around matching the breakable gaze of Bruce. She was still stunned hiss with disbelief, crossing her arms protectively over her heaving chest. This was driving her insane. He was standing still in front of her with a motionless stare with his hazel eyes, lips parted as looked at the tears sliding down her creamed cheeks.

"Mind if I cut in?" He was smiling. The dolt was smirking , a gesture to make her feel ease.

"I just want to be left alone-Bruce." she spoke harshly- "I need time to think." He watched her bite the bottom of her lip. Instead of scoffing him off she dug her head into his chest. "Do I still exist?" Her eyes were filling up with tears. " I feel so confused."

"Look at me ," he commanded grasping her shoulders and pulling her away, he curled his finger under her chin. "You're stronger than this."

Selina's dark eyes widen with surprise. "You're not saying that I should go with us?" she felt flushed and shaky. She wanted to run away before this huge mistake was birthed. She squirmed from his arms heading the doorway, grasping the handle as he chased over her. The door opened in a flash she slid out into the rain slamming the door behind .

Bruce stood at the door. He wanted her to have a chance of being happy. That was his dream for the woman he was in love with. His eyes darken with anger knowing that he wouldn't be close to her anymore. Miles away. Border lines ... His hand touched the handle and the door opened. The mist of rain struck his face as he gazed at the puddles of the driveway. She was gone.

He walked down the steps, letting the rain soak through his hair as eyes blinked. With a quick glance at the pathway of the garden grounds. He raced, sloshing his shoes through the murky puddles. His hazel eyes locked on at the marks in the mud.

* * *

Moments afterwards, Bruce found himself walking down the stone steps of the vast garden. He grinned seeing her staring in front of the broken green house, head downcast as her eyes were focused on the locket. At first he was silent walking towards her. "Always trying to get away."

"Stop-" she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Just stop."

'Maybe it will easier on this situation if you just talk to her, Lina. Forget the outburst that you charged." He looked over her face, sucking in a deep breath. "I want you to be happy. I would never do anything to make you feel locked up from the freedom that you carve. All I've wanted was to love you."

She fluttered her eyes, trying to pull further away from him. "I was happy with you, Bruce-"

Heavy eyes stared, his lip tighten showing the tender side. "Then I all I can say.. He rested his hand on her waist pulling closer towards and then without any given thought he attacked her lips with a hard passionate impact. Selina's arms slide over his broad shoulder as she kissed him back. It was a slow and steady gesture of their love. She felt security. Existing with him in this dark world that they survived. She wanted to pull herself deeper inside. Hide away forever. Never care or give a damn about the rest of the world.

They finally broke and his rested a hand on her soft cheek. "Let's go back inside... and sort this out."

She nodded fully understanding the meaning of his words. This was her chance to do something worthwhile.

They kissed again and then he held her hand and squeezed it. "Whatever happens Selina..." he promised as his warm breath ghosted over the shell of her ear."I know it will change both our lives." He let out a somber breath. "Sometimes change can make life a thrilling adventure."

* * *

Selina straighten herself up and faced Julise dead on with Bruce standing by her side. "Alright, here's the deal." her voice was direct. "So listen and listen well. I will go with you to Nerona on two conditions. Bruce has to come with me , he'll have a room in the castle or whatever it's called. And you do not interfere with our relationship."

Julise was acting a bit hesitant to agree. "Mr. Wayne can accompany you to Nerona and stay in the castle. I can not guarantee that it will be easy for you princess. Suitors will try to court with you. The law says that you must marry a prince in order to rule. This might be hard both of you." She turned her gaze at Bruce.

Bruce grasped Selina's hand and spoke sincerely, "You couldn't keep me away from her, even if I didn't have the permission to go with her. I would still find a way to be close to Selina." He paused. "The truth is Julise; it's never been easy for us in Gotham. We endure. So this journey shouldn't be different from our past experiences we became involved with." He gave Selina an affectionate squeezed of reassurance.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : One Last Night  
**

* * *

The hours of twilight were showing in the study, as Selina tip-toed while staring at the comatose angelic face of Bruce. She knelt down to his side and ran her fingers through his thick waves of hair. Smirking knowing that he would be heading out for patrolling the streets shortly.

She wanted to curl against him, feel the soothing warmth was his body released as he breathed deeply sometimes a small snort. In her eyes he was still captivating to gaze upon.

She sighed knowing that after this night she would never be able to enjoy moments like these. In some way she was afraid to take this big step. Being a princess was her life now whether she felt in was unnerving and couldn't give a damn about wearing a crown it still was going to be a challenge to face alone.

Her head rested on his graven chest as her dark eyes grew heavy.

After a few minutes of mindless thoughts she awoke to find him fully alert and watching her with his tender bright eyes. "How long was I out?" he asked yawning as the corners of his lips turned into dark edges as she looked into her shady gaze. "I guess not long enough for you to say that I was snoring."

"You snorted a few times." She gave a slight smile leaning forward as he gently pressed his heated lips against hers. She back away, tries to find some breathing space.

He opened his mouth trying to say something; instead he turned his gaze to the drizzle on the window. Slight confusion etched across his sharp features.

"I know that you're scared." he whispered hoarsely, brushing his finger tips off her smooth cream face that to her it felt like light features gently blowing down her cheeks. She could feel the heat pulsing as he touched her lips. "This is going to be a challenge for you to endure." He looked into her amber milk chocolate eyes. "So I asking you Selina Kyle would you accept my offer to accompany you?" He let a heavy pause linger as she flicker her eyes and gazed directly at him. "I can't let you do this alone. You're... too beautiful to lose ..."

Selina bit her upper lip at the unprepared favorable confession he gave. Not ready for to leave him. She grabbed the glass of water and handed to him. He took a few sips and slid the cold liquid down his throat. Replenishing the dryness of his throat, there was a glimmer of uncertainty in his hazel orbs as he looked at her darken features. Betraying her blissful facade.

He watched her fight the raging emotions. "You would do this for me?" she swallowed. " After everything that I've done to you?"

"That is the past. I was a little let down but you needed to survive didn't you?"

She nodded feeling her soul cling to the walls of her slender form. "Survival is all I ever known, handsome." Her heart was throbbing.

Bruce knelt onto the floor, facing her. He placed his hands on her shapely shoulders.

"Selina...I want to be with you."

"Is that your only reason?" she gave him a much-layered question. "I know that there is more to this then just our relationship." she shot back lips form into a straight line. "Tell me , Bruce?"

Bruce swallowed as he began. "I want to help you through everything Selina. I'm concerning that since you're the princess you will receive threats I can't let that happen."

"Is that everything?" she rolled her eyes . "I know that there's more to this, Mr. Wayne. So spill it."

"Why are you so demanding?"

"Why are you so protective?"

"I'm protective because I love you Selina. You're my world. If anything happened to you .." His face turned grim. "When those mercenaries attacked you in the alley way, if I hadn't stepped in to save your life. You would have been killed."

"So your powerful friend will be tagging along?"

He nodded. "When he's needed."

Bruce arose from the floor and looked at the bookshelf. He turned and looked at her with an unspoken language and just gave her tender smile before his hands hit the keys on the piano.

"I take it that you'll be returning late ..." She arose from the floor and headed to the doorway. "Do you want me to pack for you?"

"No thanks. That's Alfred's job."

She smacked her lips together. "Let me guess he's tagging along too?"

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth descended into the dark gloomy caverns of the cave from the elevator shaft. He stepped onto the cement, hearing the rushing sound of the waterfall gushing water of the riverbed under the platforms. Bats were chattering above , flapping their sharp wings as he walked to the ramp that lead him to the dark slate obelisks-bridge over top of the water where a his master sat bare chest staring at the computer screens.

"You haven't left yet..."

"Just trying to figure out..." There was a slight pause in Bruce's voice. "How to say goodbye… I download all the specs of the computer database for Oracle to keep in safe hands while I'm away. Everything is prepared for Blake and Drake. Fox already knows that I'm leaving tomorrow at noon with Selina."

Bruce unplugged the UBS drive and took one final glance at the security footage of City Hall and the First National Banks screens. "I still can't believe that I'm actually leaving all of this behind. We have to but everything in lock down. Only Robin will have the encryption to enter. All files from the police data base have already been sent to Oracle." He hit the key showing a photograph of Selina Kyle and him at the Wayne Enterprise Charity Ball. They were dancing together. Light on their feet as he held her for the first time in his arms. That was the only picture he kept on file. All databases of police records were erased. Newspaper articles and reports of her past fences gone forever with a click of the button.

"Do you think she's ready for this step, Alfred?" Bruce asked voice somber. "She's clever, well grounded and tough. A take charge woman. A perfect leader."

"I believe that she'll do just fine. She's head strong and stubborn like you. But also has a good heart."

Bruce's finger tips touched the keys for one final time. He flicked off the screens. "Are ready to leave Alfred?" he questioned. "To live beyond the borders of Gotham?"

"I'll think of it as a vacation." he smirked sensing the distress in Bruce's mind. "Are you ready to leave the city you so loved behind? In the hands of clan that you chosen to carry the mantle of your symbol? I always knew that you would one day live a life beyond the cave. To see the real world as you seek freedom for a new life from the pain and tragedy. I've always wanted something more for you, sir. Now you have a chance to live a life without waiting for a woman to love."

Bruce said nothing.

"You've always been waiting for the dawn to come. Think of it as an end of your journey and the beginning of a new one."

He looked up at Alfred.

"I know that you love her. You keep your mother's wedding ring in the left pant pocket of yours. You second guess yourself. Trying to find the perfect moment. All it takes is twenty minutes of courage to determine the future that waits." He placed his hand on Bruce's shoulder. "Now if you excuse me...I'll be finishing pack upstairs."

Alfred walked away leaving Bruce alone in his thoughts.

Moments later after shutting down his computer, the thirty-eight year old billionaire walked towards the cube that held his bat suit. He picked up the cowl and curved his lips into smile. "The dawn," he whispered roughly.

* * *

The was dimming sun rays reflected of the buildings of Gotham, Batman with his cape billowing in the wind as he stood mounted on the highest point of the city gazing at the brilliance that if offered.

Flickering his hazel eyes under the dark slits, capturing a metal image of Gotham. He took a deep breath in and embraced the moment.

In his own silent way he said. "Goodbye."

* * *

Commissioner Jim Gordon stood outside his townhouse, leaning his back on the railing of his back porch when he heard the sound of fluttering. Quickly his body jolted and lifted his gaze to the fire escape where a shadow was perched, cape draped over his shoulder. He smiled.

"Is this the part when you say 'storms coming?" he asked with a sadden expression knowing that something was about with this encounter. "I trust that the princess will be in safe hands."

Batman was silent as he dropped down to Gordon's level. "I couldn't have done this without you." He used his normal somber tone. "Thank you."

Gordon beamed a faint smile. "You don't have to thank me. It's what we do. Protect the hearts and minds of Gotham." He puts his hand on Batman's armored plated shoulder. "I guess this is the part when you vanish."

Batman's gazed at the grey haired commissioner showing the humanity underneath the graphite cowl. "You're the hero that this city deserves. I'm just the night shift." He began to walk down the driveway.

Gordon shook his head. "No, you're the Dark Knight." he whispered watching his trusted friend fade away into the obscurity of the night.

* * *

Across town near the Gotham Bay Bridge near the reservoir tunnels were becoming frozen over from the late November wind chill. An armed mercenary as standing watch, observing the shadows as his hands grasped the rifle. The threat of the Batman taking them down was the main thing that crossed his mind. Another emerges from the tunnel speaking in Romanian about the target leaving Gotham at noon tomorrow at a private jet.

A crashing sound drove their attention to the pile of bricks near the frozen river underneath. One moved to the distracting sound to catch a better lot at the concealing threat. Heart was racing as his hand firmly grasped the trigger.

A sharp tipped projectile lands in his neck. Send him falling to the ground.

"Hans." The Romanian yelled moving to his partner. A small figure takes him out with a sweep kick knocking him to his feet. He looks as the figure stepped out into the light revealing a teenager dressed in red armor wearing a domino mask with a hood shrouding his face.

"We're not alone!" He called out as more mercenaries came out.

Detective Robin Blake dressed in a motor cycle jacket , with a compartment belt around his trim waist jumped down from the pile taking out the third mercenary guarding a high point as Red Robin kicks the forth in the shin and then goes underneath crashing his fists in the back calf. The mercenary yelped and fell hard rolling to the cement. They are prepared to reclaim the evidence that Oracle instructed on the com link when three more gunmen appear from the shadows.

"Where do these guys come from?" Red Robin asked cracking his knuckles.

Blake shrugs. "They're reason for being here is for the representatives of Nerona and the princess." He addressed standing in front of the teen. "When I gave the order, we move and take them down."

Red Robin nodded as he averted his gaze under the domino mask at the dark shape dropping to their level from the overpass.

Batman smacked his boots into the middle of the circle. His dark eyes studying the weak points. With fury he lunged at the targets taking them down with sweep kicks, elbow jabs and blows to the jaw bone. Within 47 seconds he stands above the unconscious gunmen looking a little flushed from the rapid movements.

"Always has to be the show off," Blake said shaking his head.

Batman booted the lively mercenary in the head as he moved towards Blake and the teenager.

"I see that you're not working alone..." He rasped looking at Red Robin. "Those mercenaries are after Selina. She is the target; they're will use deadly force when needed. Stay sharp."

"Where is Selina?"

"Wayne Manor. Safe. She leaves for Nerona tomorrow at noon." Batman spoke as he tossed the UBS drive to Blake. "Get this to Oracle. It's all the specs that she needs downloaded. Then I want you to go to the bunker, Fox is will be arriving there in the morning to give you the instructions that you will require to operation the toys I have stored for you two." He backed away ready to disappear.

"I'll get this to Oracle." Blake paused. "You're leaving us aren't you?"

Batman reacted to his tone of voice and turned to look at the young detective and the teenager who looked confused.

"I've known this day was coming, when you would leave Gotham into our hands...I know that your intentions are to protect her. Are you still going to wear the mask? You told me once that if you're working alone, wear a mask to protect the people who you care about. You've lost someone once Bruce..."

Batman eyes lowered. "Yes."

"Do yourself a favor wear the mask."

"The three of you are on your own now. I will keep in contact through wireless. It case you need help. Send the message." Batman moved to Red Robin. "Keep your head up when you fight. Eyes alert at all times and never underestimate your enemy."

Red Robin nodded at his instructions.

"You sure you don't need us?" Blake called out.

"You're territory is Gotham. I gave you the tools. Now it's up to you to do what you want with them."

Blake turned to leave with Red Robin by his side. Then he stopped.

"Good bye, Bruce. I hope everything goes well with you and Selina. Gotham will be safe I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Batman rasped out.

"You should talk."

Batman nodded and walked away disappearing into the shadows.

Red Robin looked at Blake. "Do you think he'll never come back?"

"I don't know. He's disappeared before and returned." Blake answered looking down at the UBS in his hand. "This time I think he's found a way out."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
**

**Comfort in the Shadows**

* * *

The warm presence was smoothing to one's soul. Under the sheets he rested from overseeing his city one final time under the slits of the cowl. Flickers of lights from the buildings that he stared down at while the wind was biting his chin entered the deep set gaze as he stared at the ceiling. Smudges of black makeup lingered at the creases of his sloped arrow nose as he exhales. Soul was speaking to him as eyes sideways to the form of the woman as she lay under the covers, hands underneath the pillow.

He was listening to the soundless sleep as he give her the highest of trust behind a man and woman. He had always thought himself to be - distrusting, heavily guarded, self absorbed, keeping his genuine emotions locked within a safe - uncrackable code that only one woman broke. She was curled under the covers beside him.

Before Bruce Wayne never allowed any woman to snuggle with him under the heated warmth of his 'Carlo Bugatti' designed bed.

The memories of him diving under the covers when the thunder crashed through the night sky and flickers of lightening danced making things appear to be terrifying for a young boy to endure. He recalled climbing inside this bed, digging his face into the covers as his mother stroke his back and whispered soft words of reassurance.

He narrowed his tender gaze at her, hair covering the vanilla cream -colored pillow case she rested her cheek on, dark chocolate messy ringlets descending across the graceful neck and bare shapely shoulders. He slid his finger tips down her back, feeling every carve that formed her body. Every detail that made her a timeless treasure.

He flicked his lashes taking as many metal photographs of Selina- the soon to be ruler of Nerona. A princess who would change lives with her strength and beauty.

A silent deep breath escaped her crimson blades as they parted revealing the heart shape crease that formed her mouth. She fluttered her big coffee colored eyes with hints of amber ginger, and he watched in silence, as she gazed at the shadows that formed around them.

The invisible blanket that was a gift to lovers in the night.

Slaves to the darkness of their past. Both were emotional saviors.

She blinked and then turned to face the man who was resting on his right side, bangs rested on his brow, hand on his bare chest as, shadows cast around his eyes making him haunting and mysterious to gaze upon. There was sense of nervousness he kept hidden beyond those shores of luminous butterscotch and forest green, he was afraid for her. Afraid that after this night she could no longer be in his arms.

The moonlight became captured into her irises. He feels slain-defeated by her romantic semblance. The depths of colors that were a mixture of perfection.

How could he release her from his lips? Watch her move on in fancy gowns, dancing with suitors that were handpicked by strangers? He would be a fool to let her go, regretting the moment he had the chance to confess his love. He wanted to spend a lifetime with her. She was his soul mate that was created in the formations of time. The color grey of the black and white world he lived in.

"I still can't believe that after this night we'll be sleeping in a castle," she mumbled with excitement in her voice. A carefree youthful tone that she gave. She had grown to be mature from him.

Bruce ran his hand down the crease of her breasts. "Nervous?" he asked with a somber stare, his soul was aching.

"Handsome, I'm never nervous for anything. Maybe you are?"

The news was unexpected. She had fear of failure and even a greater fear of abandonment of his lips crushing shattering jabs to her heart. The life she knew was someone elses'. Selina Kyle didn't exist. That person she once was -had been erased from her soul. She was wearing the inside out-giving herself a reality check.

He finally awaken from the mindless river of thoughts and reached out his left hand. His soft and rough finger tips graze her pale cheek.

"I'm nervous for you." He replied, "There will be days I can't protect you." A pause had stricken his throat. "No matter what, I will always be there for you." It was almost a whisper as he moved closer, wrapping -embracing her in his strong arms. Skin to skin contact- perfectly aligned. He was preparing to pour out his soul to her. Instead his lips sucked the flesh as he tilted her head back. Pace had been measured. Time was measured as he headed deeper into her, tasting her-urges suppressing to share glorious sexual pleasure behind a man and woman. Crossing the line.

Her hips are firmly grasped by his hands.

Bruce turned her over sinking into the sheets, pinning her with his strong thighs on side of her slender body touching her everywhere and every part of her flesh.

Dark chocolate hair dampening - he went for the crimson lips attacking them on heated scorching impact.

He pulled back to gaze into her entrancing eyes.

"Selina..." He pauses feeling heart pound. "I love you so much." His arms wrapped around her shoulders as hot breath entered her mouth and backed away. "I will love you always." His mask was fading.

Bruce pulled the covers and cocooned her, entwining has her hand runs over every bump, scar and wound of his slender body.

He was content.

Selina opened her mouth. The woman of fierce independence was no torn between two worlds. The security of Bruce Wayne and now a country that was the familiar unknown. With a gathering of thought she answers. "I love you, Bruce Wayne."

Curling against his body- she presses her lips lightly onto his and then she rested.

Early hues of dawn enter the room.

"Selina..." Bruce spoke knowing that name, he tasted on his lips was now a memory. She was now the princess of Nerona. Annalina. He found it was a name to test. In his darken eyes this woman who shared her soul to him will always be the thief of his heart. "Good morning, Princess."

* * *

Seven hours after gathering the suit cases, clothing and personal items, Selina was mounted on the stool of her vanity and clasped Martha Wayne's pearls around her neck. A symbol of the trust that was forged behind Bruce and her that seemed like a lifetime ago. She looked steady into the reflection that soften as she released a breath looking at the cramped treasures that were placed on dressers behind her from years of dedication to spending a life on the backdrop of Gotham.

There was no hint of worry in her expression just a sly smirk as thoughts of luxuries were waiting for her inside a castle. She was eager to experience those moments. Soft king size beds , breakfast served by servants dressed in black dresses and French buns. Jewels that she could touch without guilt.

She looked at the screen of her cell phone.

"The end of this chapter and a beginning of a new one." she sighed.

* * *

Robin Blake, Tim Drake and Barbara Gordon were standing outside looking at the vast structure of Wayne Manor that was left in Robin's care.

"I can't believe that they're leaving?" Barbara said trying to keep her voice calm as Bruce walked down the steps with a duffel bag slung of his shoulder. He was dressed casual, sunglasses resting on his forehead and wearing Levis and New Balance shoes.

Unusual attire for the fashionable billionaire.

"I thought ...I already said goodbye?" Bruce halted on the steps looking at his young portages._ Are they ready to carry on the mantle of Batman without me? I taught them everything they needed to know; somehow I feel that it wasn't enough. Blake will have to fight extra hard and Barbara will need to keep her father heavily watched._

He knew that they understood their assignments that he instructed. Fluttering his eyes and looking at the sunlight beating off of Barbara's face he knew that she wasn't ready to say goodbye. She looked up to him after saving her father and siblings from Harvey Dent she admired him as a trusting friend.

"Are you ready for this new challenge?" she asked steadied her voice while looking into his deep set gaze through the red tinged bangs that covered her right eye. "You've always been prepared for anything, Bruce but I know that this is going to take some time getting use too."

Bruce gave a short nod. "Nothing, I can't handle," he stated grabbing the key fob of the Lamborghini Averngo in his pocket. He continued down the steps and moved to the parked Italian sports car. He lifted his chin and took in one final gaze of his family's home with sadness imbedded within his eyes as drifts of snowflakes began to settle before his feet and landing on his Nike wind breaker.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Barbara walked up to him and embraced a friendly hug around his slender form. She backed away. "I will watch over Fox and keep the secrets well-guarded."

"Good." Bruce replied popping the trunk and placing the duffel bag inside that housed his gadgets and Kevlar armor just in case Batman was needed. His paranoia made sure that he was prepared. Grappling hook, mini bombs, projectiles and two cowls. There were also photos he kept inside an album of his parents. He turned to Blake and pulled out a USB flash drive. "This is for you. Use it when you feel it's the right time."

Blake nodded. "How will I know?"

"You'll know." He closed the trunk and looked at them both. Lips parted as he spoke.

"No matter what happens to me over there, this isn't goodbye. I'm proud of you all." He messed Tim's raven hair with a smirk. Those words that he confessed were the truth they had proven to be worthy partners when fighting the wage of crime. He knew that if he chooses not to return to Gotham as Batman, he would keep in touch with them.

A few minutes after saying his final goodbye, Bruce accelerated down the driveway of Wayne Manor and exited the gates never looking back.

* * *

Inside Selina's apartment, she was finishing packing her final suitcase, she lifted her head to find Bruce standing in the arch way of the threshold, hands resting on the door frame, looking different in her kindling eyes. He looks at the cramped space seeing that all her dresses, leather jackets were gone.

She smiled. "Yeah. I know... it doesn't look like much. Just empty and cold." She zipped up the suitcase and walked towards him studying his traveling outfit. "I can see that you're prepared. Jet setting playboy." she smirked. "Did you say goodbye to the bat clan."

"Yes. Everything has been taken care of. They know that Gotham is now in their hands."

She shook her head and grabbed the suitcase on the floor and stuffed it into his chest. "Now my suitcase is in your hands."

"Hey... I'm not your slave..." He coaxed. "Princess."

She cringed listening to his teasing tone. "You're right ... where are my manners." She leaned over and gave him a light kiss on the lips and then piled on jacket on the suitcase.

He laughed hollowly. "I hope this is the last of the bags?" He asked noticing the string of pearls around her neck. After the time they shared last night he had grown even to be more in love with her.

She backed away and grabbed the final suitcase that housed her skin tight cat suit. "Is our powerful friend tagging along?"

"He'll be around."

"What about the cat?" he replied. "Is she locked up or ..."

"She'll have her freedom." Selina lifted the suitcase. "Shall we handsome?"

"I thought you would never ask..."

Both of them exited the apartment. Bruce was on the steps glanced on her locking the door.

"The hole belongs to Holly and the girls. I don't give a damn what they do with it." She threw the keys on the doormat and leads him down the steps, swaying her hips as heels echoed off the scratched wood. He was balancing her suitcases with grace as they made it down to the back door.

* * *

Outside the wintery scene were forming, ashen clouds and drifts of snowflakes. The Lamborghini was parked at the curb as Selina glided to the car, touching the sleekness of the vehicle and thinking about the other vehicle she loved. "What about the Pod?" she asked as Bruce opened the trunk and with speed placed everything inside, slammed it shut and looked across from the other side.

"Like I said before, I always come prepared?"

"That" s not a very good answer, handsome. You can do much better than that?" She was curious.

"I'm having it delivered on a cargo plane along with a few other things. It will in safe place until it is needed."

She rubbed her gloved hands together. "How long is the jet ride?"

"10 hours give or take. Depends on the weather." Bruce answered. "Alfred is waiting for us at the airport." He implied. "Right now we're running late." He gave a slight grin thinking of the previous times he had arrived late and the look on Alfreds' stern face was priceless. A canon picture moment.

"Now we can't have that." she shrugged feeling the arctic wind rattled through her skinny jeans. "Can we hurry up my ass is freezing?"

"A princess never uses those kinds of words." He was trying to keep a straight face. "What would Julise think?"

"Handsome, I don't give a rat's ass about that woman's opinions. She scoffed having a fusion of emotions. Bruce nodded at her responsive tone.

"OK. Let's go before we freeze both of our asses off."

Selina slid her body on the leather seat, dusting the snow off her coat as Bruce sat in the driver's seat , leather driving gloves on the wheel. He looked nervous for a moment.

"Well we're burning daylight." she released grabbing his sunglasses.

"This might be the last time we're in Gotham. Is there anywhere you like to go before we fly?"

She paused. "I want to see my parents, if you wouldn't mind."

"Alright." He turned the key and drove off into the snow, vanishing into the light mixture as he slowly made a right turn.

* * *

The contrast of her face darken as reoccurring memories arose into Selina's mind as she kept concealed became unleashed as coffee chocolate with hint of ginger eyes gazed down at the grave stones with the engraved names of her parents : Maria and Frank Kyle. The ones that raised her in makeshift apartments with little food to enjoy during the evening hours. She was grateful for their security and the warm bed she offered. There was always a sense that she was never their daughter. Despite the clamor of her emotions raging inside, she knew it was the truth.

She was facing the truth of what she had learned from Julise. Her life was beyond the dingy streets of Gotham. She would carry those moments she spent with the Kyle's in her soul forever. Tears blew in the drifting snowflakes. No, she wasn't going to let this punishment deceit take over her. She had to confront the one to blame.

Faces of the ghosts flashed before her eyes. Carmel eyes of a woman with flawless cream skin and warmth. She knew without a doubt that was her mother. She hadn't realized that this face had always been locked inside an uncrackable safe inside her mind.

She stood there silently as Bruce walked quietly behind her.

Giving her space.

He felt his mood shift as mind began to weaving past scenarios of what they've experience over the years. It was difficult to break from the past. His hands slipped into the pockets of his wind breaker as his eyes gazed at a new prescriptive of life.

The interfering noises of traffic made Selina turned her head and she met the eyes of Bruce. Gleaming white teeth flashed in between the deep red blades of her lips, as he felt a jab in his chest like he had been kicked by the Joker. She was beautiful in the snow. He breathed out a small word of truth. _"My Selina,"_

Selina crouched down, dropping her head as gloved hand touched the sleek gravestone of her mother. She had finally detached from her unforgiving past and was ready for a new adventure from the gloom of Gotham. She arose and moved to him. "I'm ready," lips confessed looking at the concern lines in his face.

There was still a detectable sense of worry hidden in his eyes.

Bruce gently nodded in response. "Okay." he replied in a low comforting bought his hand to her hand and caressed her cheek with a gentle soft. She gave a small frown.

His hand tightly squeezed her hand as they walked through the iron gates and dragging their feet on the ice covered sidewalk. He unlocked the Lamborghini, turning his head looking out at the brownstone of the buildings that surrounded him. He exhaled deeply before releasing her from his grasp.

"Now you're the silent one," she lightly teased.

"Um…no I was just thinking ..."He slurred his words with a low hiss as lips curled when he spoke. Eyes were heavily viewing the tall towers in the distance. He walked her to the passenger side as the door flipped upwards and then moved to the driver's side. He slid his body onto the leather, driving gloves fiddling the keys as Selina's finger run over his lips. She nudged him lightly as he gave a slight smile. "Ready for this princess?"There was low rumble in his throat as he started the engine.

Slight annoyance made Selina rolled her eyes. "Bruce, don't call me that..."

"Alright. Ready to fly out of here, Selina Kyle?"

She nodded.

He looked at his father's watch. "Knowing, Alfred, he's probably already boarded."

* * *

The Lamborghini tore through the streets of town down. Bruce looked at city though the windshield. He knew that he was ready to leave Gotham. His body was burning as he was on the edge thinking about the awaiting future. He would still have to fight whether in the cape or in a tailored suit. He shifted his eyes to the entrance of the airport.

A few minutes after taking a detour the luxurious silver sports car pulled up to the curb wear valets were waiting.

Bruce emerged from the driver's side with a bright smile as a few ladies wheeling suitcases watched him move to the other side. The valets scramble to the trunk as he pops it open. They quickly grab the suitcases but Bruce takes the duffel bag and slings it over his shoulder. Selina emerged as he takes her hand.

"What's going to become of this baby?" she asked.

Bruce smirked knowing that she loved his Lamborghini. "Simple. I'm having it flown out of Gotham in two days on the cargo plane with the other vehicles." He was silent. "Don't worry I'm not giving up all the thrills of Gotham."

Liam was standing on the sliding doors and a regal position. Arms crossed and blue grey eyes looking at the billionaire and the princess. "Good afternoon, Princess," he addressed in a deep Irish accent. He was studying Bruce's protective expression. "Mister Wayne."

Bruce looked at Liam; his lips tighten and knees shaking from the cold air. "Where's Julise?"

"She's already on the board." Liam turned his undivided attention to Selina. "Are you ready, Princess?"

She smiled warily. "I guess so."

"Good. We leave in ten minutes." He moved to her side as Bruce wrapped his hand protectively around her back.

Together all three of them enter the airport.

* * *

Ten minutes as the gleaming jet was clearing the runway, Bruce sat at the window seat, sunlight casting over his face, revealing the shadows around his almond-shaped eyes.

Alfred walked down the aisle carrying a glass of orange juice. He sat across from his master. "I hope you'll be eating something soon, Master Wayne since you didn't eat anything before I left the manor."

"I had a power shake back at the Manor." Bruce replied "Blake and Oracle received the instructions. They will maintain the crime level of Gotham. Fox will be emailing in two days. Did you tell anyone else that I will be leaving Gotham?"

"I didn't have much time. I'm still shocked from the news."

"That makes both of us, old friend." He paused. "Only our closes allies can know that I left with Selina to Nerona. Not until it is the right time to announce the news. I want the stockholders and shareholders of the company to be left in the dark. I download all the account numbers just in case."

Alfred smiled at himself. "Always prepared, aren't you sir? It's hard to imagine what's going on through her mind. Miss Kyle is as stubborn as you so I think she'll do just fine."

Bruce stared out the window. "She'll need us, Alfred. The princess will need protectors."

"Protectors?" Alfred cocked up an white eyebrow. "You didn't bring that blasted cowl and cape of yours. I thought you would leave that behind in the cave."

"I have to be ready, Alfred. She will receive threats just like their mercenaries that acted her. Batman will be needed."

"Batman will always be needed, Master Wayne. But also the man Miss Kyle loves. He needs to stand by your side. I know that you're afraid of failing her. "

Bruce gave a harden gaze. "So you're afraid that if Batman appears outside the borders of Gotham, I will be lock away as a criminal."

"No. That's not what I meant." Alfred replied. "I'm afraid that if he does appear, you be unmasked in front of the princess... the woman you love. That's what I fear. It is your choice, Master Wayne. I know that you will make the right choice."

He looked steady at Alfred and considered, as the private jet disappeared into the mixtures of snow and sleet.

In a few minutes towers of Gotham would be just a memory.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6  
**

**Leaving Gotham Behind**

* * *

Selina awoke from her mindless clash of memories; slowly her eyes blinked getting a clear view of the bluish arctic sky as shafts of sunlight fading behind the layers of cloud covering. She felt warmth beneath her as a jacket was wrapped around her body. She realized at comfort was all she needed at the moment as strong arms were protecting her.

She slowly cocked her head looking at motionless form of Bruce Wayne his back leaned against the window. His eyes were closed and chest ascended outwards as he breathed. She felt his arms tighten around her waist. A sense of sarcasm rushed over her. "Dead to the day. Alive to the night." she muttered rephrasing his nocturnal lifestyle. One of her fingers slid across his bottom lip.

Bruce stirred and his eyes lids began to open. "How long was I out?" he asked in a hoarse tone as lips quirked when they parted. His throat felt dry and eyes inky from staring at the screen of his Blackberry, getting a clear understanding of the concept of Nerona and the language for a number of hours while she was talking with Julise privately in a closed area.

"About two hours." Selina replied as she relaxed back into his hot-blooded body and curled as her hand rested on his black sweater. She slid her cheek down, listening to the faint rumbles of his firm stomach.

She asked quietly."Where are we now?"

He slid his hand through the thick strands of her auburn hair feeling the smooth silk of her straight ends. "North Atlantic, heading to Northern Europe."

"How long till we land?" she yawned and then nudged against his chest lightly.

Bruce expressed. "We have four hours. It will be 1: 30 AM when we arrive in Denmark. I checked the weather on the Blackberry. Heavy snowfall will occur around midnight that could delay our arrival."

"More snow," she teased harshly gritting her teeth thinking about the amount of snowfall that Gotham endured around the 21st of December. It was almost the end of November. She dreaded the winter pile up that Nerona experienced during the next coming months. She listened to a low chuckle rattling inside his chest.

Bruce straightened glancing over at the slumbering Englishman sleeping in a leather seat with hands folded on his lap. He sighed contentedly with a tiny hint of a smirk as he listened to Selina release a yawn while arching her back and then settled back into him. "What did Julise and you discuss?" he asked curiously."

"Nothing that interests my tastes," she stated gathering the words that the French lady spoke to her for nearly three hours. "She mostly gave me the details but my parent's murder. My so-called royal mother was poisoned when I was only a few days old. The crown prince-my father had died in a car accident that was attended to look like a common driving mistake until the crime investigators found out the truth." she explained dryly. 'Julise also stated that you'll be your own bedroom suite directly across from royal suite." she changed the subject. "You won't get to far from these lips, handsome."

She studied the lines of concern on his chiseled face. "Alright, Wayne spill it?" she reeled up looking into his solemn gaze. "I know that look,"

Bruce was hesitant for a moment. He spoke in low, soft tone. "The royal family was a target for assassination," he grimly stated. "You were rendered to be dead if Julise had not acted and bought you to Gotham. She saved you life, Lina."

Selina rolled her eyes. "So what I'm supposed to do, hug her and say thank you?"

He shook his head. "Of course not." He answered with a hollow chuckle. "It wouldn't suit you."

She marveled at those words. "You're right." She leaned closer and pressed her lips to his, hands tussling through his thick lush layered wavy hair that was perfect as her finger tips lifted the strands that formed to the middle of his neck. He inhaled deeply, capturing the sweet taste of the gloss she wore.

They were deepening into a kiss when Liam cantered to the window seat with serious wise eyes. "Princess , Julise will like to have a word with you," he addressed with his accent. Selina tugged Bruce's lip as she pulled way in annoyance of being disturbed.

"I just had tiring conversations with that woman." she answered harshly. "Tell her that I'm not in the mood." She looked into Bruce's hooded, hazel eyes and he gave her a serious look with a faint nod. "Fine, I'll go talk to the French cream puff."

Bruce smiled softly. "Try to be nice," he said.

Selina laughed brushing her bangs and then arose from his body. "Yeah, right."

* * *

After a few minutes of hearing the tiring instructions that Julise was giving her, Selina though it was like nails on a chalk board. The rambling about the duties of a royal heir. Hard work which she could care less.

"When you arrive at Castle Vlucksburg you will be participating in training sessions." Julise observed Selina. "You will through dramatic changes in your style of clothing as your duties will include being a pardon of charity - attending openings to various schools, hospital wings and libraries and etc."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she plainly said.

"Not whatever." Julise addressed. "As a princess you will learn how to be elegant. No slouching and wear revealing clothing. Do you understand this?"

The auburn brunette shrugged.

"You will perform ceremonial duties, being the head or spokesperson for various charities, being the ceremonial head of some military units, diplomatic duties at times. Much important thing is that all female heirs are expected to produce an heir."

"Like Hell I am!" Selina scoffed in a harden tone. She felt her throat edging. She enjoyed her privacy of the night life. Right now her attitude was juvenile knowing that she was going to the center of attention. Face printed on newsstands, posters in the store windows. How could she accept this role? Was her selfish nature starting to take over again? Maybe I'm overreacting?

She took a deep inhale and released.

"I beg your, pardon, Highest." Julise spoke in a stern voice. "You are Queen Annalise ll only descendent I trust that you will show little respect for that bloodline that flows through your veins. Act more like a member of the Royal family not a commoner."

Selina's lips formed into a cold scowl. "Commoner? Is that how I address people that are not of the royal bloodline. Is Bruce a commoner in your eyes?" She dispatched with a hint of a growl in her voice.

"I understand that you have a relationship with that man, you need to understand that the members of parliament have to agree..."

"On what!" Selina was fusing. "I don't care what they think of him. I love him." She shifted her eyes. "Our relationship may not seem to fairytale enough in your eyes but it is a bond that we have shared together. A beautiful and yet dangerous one."

Selina rose. "Now if you excuse me ... I would like to catch up on the rest." She moved away from the table and headed to the kitchen area of the private jet. Muttering her famous words. "I'm adaptable." She kept on saying.

Julise sat there was a distressed look on her flawless face. She heard footsteps from behind and quickly reacted by turning her head only to see Liam standing behind with his hands cuffed regally behind his back.

"Liam, how can this work for the kingdom?" she said immediately, "I thought it was going to easy. I second guessed."

He sat down across. "Do you feel the guilt for abandoning, Princess Annalina?" He asked overlooking her sadden countenance.

"I don't know what to feel any more. I thought it was the right thing to do at the time. I am only angry with myself for leaving her in that dark city with any detail of who she really was. Yes I feel the guilt when I look into her eyes and see that pain locked within." She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "I wish that made the right choice and raised her near the kingdom. She would of have still been protected."

Liam smiled good naturally. "I think in our lives we all need to be on a journey to discover who we are meant to be. Annalina has much to learn. She is stubborn but I sense also has the means to do what is necessary for Nerona."

Julise agreed.

"She will have training for both of us to succeed into sitting on the throne and rule with a noble heart. Her will must be everything."

"You speak humble words of wise, my friend. I thank you."

He returned a nod. "The princess must believe in herself. She also must learn that her kingdom needs to be saved. If she fails than purity and serenity will be lost."

Julise understood. "Then we have much work ahead of us." She paused. "What of Bruce Wayne?"

"Mr. Wayne must accept that he will face trails to preserve that love between them. If he proves to show no weakness to his intentions of loving the princess and chooses to be with her. Then he stand by Annalina's side and will rule Nerona once she becomes Queen."

She was considering. "What do you think of him?"

"I cannot judge a man by his mask." He replied. "He does have strong will. I am yet to be proven wrongfully by him."

* * *

Bruce sat in the leather seat gazing on his Blackberry, keeping his mind attentive by gathering information. Alfred sat down across from him. "I see that you're keeping busy..." He said handing Bruce a glass of orange juice.

"Just trying to get more insight on Julise Lamet. I had Oracle run her thumbprint which she left on the tea cup she handled when in the study of the manor. She sent me on mail with the information." Bruce clicked on the window message box on the Blackberry which showed an image of Julise on the database. His finger scrolled down the screen, reading the details. "Julise Elisabeth Lamet, born on October 1 1935," he read off. "In Paris, France to Claire Bowes Lamet who married Leonard Charles Lamet, a performing arts teacher. Moved to England in 1938."

He scroll down and continued. "She moved to Nerona, where employment was with the Royal Family household of ancestral Vlucksburg castle, Queen Annalise ll and Prince Christopher her husband. She became the main assistant to the Queen and the crown heir Prince Markus."

Bruce paused in realization. "Selina is the hereditary monarch, first law governing the succession to the Neronian throne." He typed into the laws of succession on the internet and read out to Alfred ."Female descendants were eligible to inherit the throne in the event there were no eligible surviving male dynasts born in the line of male." His chin rested on his hand pondering. Something sparked in his mind as his finger tips typed in the word on the search bar : Prince consort.

"What are we looking at now, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked sipping his juice.

Bruce lifted his gaze. "Just checking up on something, Alfred." he replied looking at the printed document. "It states that the queen can marry a non _royal_ lineage, a 'commoner.' _For a commoner marrying into a royal family, a strong and adaptable personality is essential to be able to deal with conditions which can be very inflexible in some cases. He or she also needs to learn fast, handle the scrutiny of the media, and win the acceptance of the public, the key for the monarchy to survive."_

Alfred grinned. "You would make a fine consort for Miss Kyle..I mean the princess Annalina with your traits. Strong, adaptable, knows how to handle stress and can endure the toughest conditions."

Bruce's hazel eyes brighten as he gave a dumbfounded look. "I'm glad you think so, Alfred. Seeing that there a lot of pressure for taking up the title knowing that I would the key for the monarchy of Nerona to survive."

He leaned back into the seat, feeling a heaviness coming on to him as he looking out and stated to muse at the glorious northern coast line -wisps of clouds, reminding him of waves as dark navy-blues and arctic colors were mixed into the evening sky.

In the distance a warm glow of fading sunlight was reflecting in the snow clouds above.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Nerona**

* * *

The temperature had dipped to a low Celsius, which was common for this time of year in Nerona. In the distance the snow topped Swiss Apses made tourists gaze at the beauty that stood miles away from their positions. This morning was slightly cooler that wind chills that the Gothamites were used to enduring.

Selina Kyle the mistress of bantering insults and disguise had already grown accustomed of the cold winter's breath etching right through her denim jeans. There were no worries that trigger in her mind. The sun was faintly showing shafts of light under the layers of cloud cover as flakes of snow touched down, forming piles on streets. It was a clear atmosphere. The air clear was fresh and clear to inhale without a coughing spell.

She stood near the front sliding door entrance waiting with her heels tapping on the frozen cement with an expression of impatience as Liam mounted his feet closely behind her , keeping his sharp icy blue colored eyes on her at all time in case of present danger. She got a glance at the roads, buildings, church towers and the sweet smells of bakeries creating masterpieces of decadent desserts for the morning travelers.

The updraft of the wind was biting at her cheeks as rubbed her hands together, not complaining but showing a appearance of being uncomfortable as two limos were parked at the front curb, drivers dressed in black suits with friendly expressions as they nodded at her presence. "A girl can get use to this," she muttered while shifting her gaze at the billionaire prince of Gotham, duffel bag sideways on his side as he walked casually with Alfred Pennyworth trailing behind with travel maps in his glove hands as both of them followed Julise Lamet through the sliding doors.

A few _'comers_' in Selina's mind stood there waiting for their hailed taxis with flushed faces as Bruce walked out. He was gorgeous, any women in any place of this world would kill to have him standing in their doorways as he flashed his famous bright smile that brighten the hazel evergreen hues of his eyes. Making him to appear flawless to perfection and dazzling to any dream of a lustful woman.

Selina set her protective dark eyes on Bruce. She knew all too well. He was performing in front of these strangers. His grand act of attention, she had to admit he was a show-offish hog. She watched him speak to the ladies with a creamy flavored voice.

"Princess," Liam addressed. "Is everything alright?"

Selina pursed her lips sourly. "Fine." That was her instant answer." Never been better," She lied through her gleaming teeth.

"Do I sense sarcasm, princess?"

"Sarcasm..." Her body tensed into the direction of Bruce. "That's my middle name,"

Liam sideways his eyes at the billionaire. "You are used to him being the center of attention?"

"I rather hide in the shadows than the limelight, Liam. Mr. tight ass over there clearly doesn't give a damn about the invisible red carpet under his feet." She looked at a pile up of snow, bent her knees and padded a ball with her gloves. She locked her coffee-chocolate eyes on the target.

"Watch this," She had desired to have a chance of fun from spending almost 16 hours on private jet. This was her chance to let loose. She made sure that Julise was occupied and then nipped her bottom lip ready to enjoy the satisfaction of reaction.

With rapid precision target Bruce's back she bombarded the snow ball, making it hit the right shoulder on impact. "Yes," she inwardly said with glee as Bruce turned his head and brushed the pieces of her snowball, he shot her an unimpressed look and she instantly shrugged.

"Excuse me, ladies." He flashed a charming smile and then gazed at the sole heir of Nerona. "Show that's how you want to play?" His lips twisted into a sexy smirk. He packed a snowball.

Selina put her hands on her hips. "Don't even think about it, Wayne? Remember I have Liam to protect me." She blared with a Cheshire grin.

"Not from me," He faintly stated. His arm lifted and he threw the ball into the air, landing directly on her chest. Selina clenched her jaw.

"I just had that dry-cleaned."

"Sorry..." Bruce innocently said. "I didn't even notice."

"That's it, you're going down." She was ready to devise under attack when Julise stepped out from the doors with Alfred by her side.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Julise's mouth dropped. "Drop that snowball at once."

Selina scoffed. "Don't tell me what to do."

Alfred walked over to Bruce. "Having fun?" He asked in cheerful tone.

"Fun?" Bruce choked out as he looked at his butler's content expression. "I... was just...Did Julise say anything to you?"

"Just that we'll be heading the castle within the next ten minutes. It's a two hour drive. We'll be taking a separate limo's. Miss Kyle and Julise take the first limo with Liam in the front seat. It's the protocol here sir, I am sure that you will have plenty of time with Miss Kyle once everything is settled." He assured his young master.

"Thanks for the explanation, Alfred."

"Happy to help, Master Wayne,"

Bruce wore a pleasing expression that shortly changed in a frown as he looked at Selina sliding inside the back of the limo.

"A princess never hastens," Julise instructed. "She slides gracefully into the seat with poise."

"Look I'm tired. And little cranky, so my suggestion is that you leave me the hell alone and don't say a word until I am ready to speak."

"Oh my, you are a crackle mouth aren't you?"

"What?" Selina arched an eyebrow as she slid over to the window. "Can you my so kind and explain to me, why my boyfriend is not sitting next to me."

"Protocol, princess. Everything must be done to the book. Rules must be followed."

Selina smirked devilishly. "Well you should know just one thing about me," she opened the door and stepped out. "I never follow the rules." With a hard slam she raced to the other limo and jumped into the backseat, almost slamming on elbow into Bruce's chest. She settled next to him. "Can I have a ride?"

Bruce looked at his butler. "Alfred, why don't you accompany Julise , since you are growing attached to her."

Alfred blushed in embarrassment. "Master Wayne,"

"Go on Alfred. We'll be fine. Won't we, handsome?" She brushed her finger tips on his jagged cheek.

"I think I can handle this." Bruce replied feeling underpowered by her enchanting charm.

Alfred nodded. "Very well, I will ride with Julise." He stepped out and walked to the limo. Opening the door and sliding in gentlemen poise as Julise was stunned to see them. "It was a little crowded. I hope you don't mind a old man's company?"

Julise expressed a slight smile. "None at the least, Mr. Pennyworth." She shifted herself to the other side. "You are a quite a gentlemen." She gazed at Alfred's wrinkled features with calm blue eyes. "It is an honor to sit with you, Mr. Pennyworth."

Alfred lifted her hand and lightly pressed a kiss on her knuckles. "Likewise, Julise."

* * *

After passing quaint farmlands, Selina eased herself against Bruce, resting her head on his upper arm. She was ready to curl up underneath his jacket and fell into a dreamless sleep. She had to remind awake and gaze at the sights of her kingdom.

This world was now her oyster, with spoils that gleamed bright then pearls. Around her neck, she kept the treasure of Martha Wayne close to her heart. She loved them too much not because they were expensive but the piece was symbol of the bond that her and Bruce forged when they first met at the Manor.

It had untied them into a uncommon destiny that people would little experience in their lifetimes.

This time she didn't have to steal the pearl in that oyster. Everything belonged to her by birthrate. Would feeling in vast castle with servants and jewels make her happy? She was full of bliss living in Gotham with Bruce. Now everything had changed. They would both change on this new journey.

Selina could figure out way she was interested in watching his contentment, as his eyes fluttered from awakening up out of drifting sleep. He yawned and then focused his eyes on her. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not really... if you count cows interesting to watch."

"How long have I been out?" he asked arching back into the seat.

"I've lost count."

"Mmmm..." He tilted his head and pressed his lips gently on her cheek. "I wouldn't have guessed."

"Oh really, this is coming from a guy that spends his nights jumping off roof tops."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bruce questioned, furrowing his eyebrows.

She made a face. "I was trying to create point..."

There was calm stillness between them.

"Selina," his voice was soft. Finger tips brushed against her cheek. He tried to smile but his lips were frozen with the realization that the woman he loves was never going to be the same. Her mortal code would change, poise and proper attitude was going to take for her bitchy one. Soon even her style - no more black sleek leather pants, jeans and long sleeve tops. Only suits, dresses and skirts with matching high heels. He inwardly cringed. "Are you ready for this?"

Selina lifted her head and looked evenly into his calm, sharp hazel eyes; her focus was on the task of ruling Nerona with grace and poise. This was going to affect her physically and emotionally. It hadn't really sunken in. There were a lot of steps to follow, sacrifices to be made once she stepped foot into the castle. She knew one thing that Bruce was going to be there for her.

"Of course I'm ready." She answered in a bleak tone. "I know the ropes of being a social climber of the upper class society. Why would this be any different?" She leaned slight back away from him as the corners of his mouth turned into edges. He continued to stare into her blissful gaze which unnerved her. "What?"

His mouth opened ready to say something as slight flush of worry played across his features. "This is not a challenge, Selina." He spoke in a direct voice. "You are obliged to make a difference in this unknown country. People will look up to you and ask for help. You must be withstanding ..." Selina closed his mouth with a finger.

"Don't worry. I know how to handle this. It's in my blood remember?"

Bruce knew that he was unprepared to accept her as a princess. He wanted to have a life with her away from Gotham but he had never expected this road of his journey. He figured that in the eyes of this society he would be a comer just like the information stated on the websites he looked up. He had to focus and be strong, show no weakness. Failure was not an option in his mind because if he failed he would lose her. He had to do what was necessary to save the pain of losing her to a suitor that didn't give a damn about the heart only the body.

Taking a quick inhale Bruce steadied his breath. "I'm ready." He released.

She listened to the strong voice. Feeling frustrated as she shook her head. "I still can't believe that you left Gotham."

He cupped her face with his hand. "I wanted..." There was a lingering pause. "My parents wanted me to live a life. A real life, Selina." Heaviness was raging within his chest. "Alfred told me once that there was nothing left in Gotham for me. Only pain and the tragedy. He wanted me to have something more..." His lips curved opened.

"Life outside of the cave. At first I had to fix the broken system in Gotham, make a difference and prove to the people that anyone can stand for true justice." He leaned closer and rubbed his cheek against her jaw. "My heart hasn't fully recovered from the pain I have endured. I could not let you go. I love you, Selina. No matter what happens to us during this period of time I will keep on loving you. You were the one that showed me that life is an adventure if you willing to take a risk."

She looked at the scar hidden in the glow of his rich flesh tone of his forehead. A hand brushed the wavy bangs back. Wrinkles were under his hooded shaped eyes of lack of sleep, stress and paranoia. He was a risk taker and the only man she trusted with her heart. She would be a damn fool if she let him go back to that life.

The answer she was about to give to him rolled off the tip of her tongue. "Alright Wayne. I'll take this risk." She was ready to release biting remarks about the protocols Julise instructed. She was yearning the real reasons why her adoptive parents never once told her that she was of not their flesh. That was abusing her emotions. Neglect and lies. That was her childhood. Maybe now this new life that she was about to experience, sitting on the throne, going to parties, wearing her own sets of jewels- was going to take all those disheartening memories away.

Bruce sheltered her with his arm as he looked at the window and saw a vast structure empowering his interest. His hazel green eyes became fixated as they captured the ice covered river surrounding the massive castle. Lush evergreens, stables grounds, stone arched bridge, high peek towers and round arched windows. He was amazed at the size and speechless. "I think you should look out the window," he urged Selina.

Selina lifted her head from his chest and gazed at the castle. She licked her red lips in a delight expression. "Well, Wayne looks like my house is bigger than your gloomy mansion." She teased looking at the graceful Renaissance castle.


End file.
